Great Demon Families
Great Demon Families (大きい魔首, Ōki Ma Obito) is a group composed of the three most powerful families in the Demon World. Each of the families are known be descended from one of the Three Great Demons Lords (三大きい魔上院 Sanōki Majōin) . Overview Families Nakano Family The Nakano Family (中野一門), descended from the Demon Lord Chikage (血影). One of the three ruling families of the Demon World, residing in the Keikokunokyūshi (渓谷の旧趾, Valley of Ruins). Much like their respective families they grew curious of the humans and their species, seeing them as neither allies nor friends. Originally they meant to cross over into the world by way of simply portal travel via Curse power, however they discovered the human world was rife with Ethernano. Their Curse power was too great to live among the world of magic and so sent some of their members who could enter the world to scout it and soon integrate among the humans and learn to bend it to their will as did the humans and other denizens of this world. The assimilation into the human world was to become the conduit for how the other more power members could learn to cross into the world by studying one of their own who was to become a hybrid and conducting research of the perfect merge of the species. However after the first two generations this plan as long since gone awry and remained unfinished until recent events which led to the discovery of one of the members who was apart of that colony group.These demons that were chosen were one's among them who had control over there curse power enough to lower it to survive within the world of ethernano and begin the mission objectives. The group's actions and movements are overseen The head family member known only as Ta'aruck. Soga Family The Soga Family (蘇我氏一門), descended from the Demon Lord Yōkan (妖皖). One of the three ruling families of the Demon World, residing in the Takenoumi (岳の海,Sea of Mountains). The family is split into seven different sub families often referred to as Clans. Each governed by a leader, who were stated as being the strongest of the group, while they in turn governed by the current leader of the family Yakudoshi .Despite the clans differences they live a moderate peaceful existence, when around one another. Though they are known to be somewhat hostile to others. Like that of the other ruling families, they sent a group of members to in order to blind in and establish a base to further the families strength. This group is currently ruled by Chirirenge Soga. Kurokami Family The Kurokami Family (黒神一門), descended from the Demon Lord Yoshikage (吉影). One of the three ruling families of the Demon World, residing in the Yūgurenosōin (夕暮れ僧院,Temple of Shades ). Not much is known about them. However, like that of the other ruling families, they sent a group of members to in order to blind in and establish a base to further the families strength. The head of the family is Taikyo (太虚, lit. "The Universe"). Trivia *Each family claims to be the eldest of the three ruling class families however a clear designation of who is the oldest has never been truly researched. While each family is said to be extremely old and powerful they are said to be equals in both status and power. Category:Groups Category:Organization